Attack on Superhero School
|conc= |next=Battle of Tennessee |name=Attack on Superhero School |image= |conflict=First NoHead War |date=1 June, 1995 |place=Superhero School, Massachusetts, United States of America |result=*NoHead victory **The police retreat **The NoHeads occupy Superhero School **Hayden is slain by Mrs. Twisted NoHead |side1=*Police Grand Army |side2=Order of the NoHeads |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Sheriff Bladepoint *Hayden |commanders2=*Mr. Stupid NoHead |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Several police fighters, including: **The Mystic **Joseph **Saul Cameron **Roxanne Waterston **Sheriff Bladepoint **Mara Bode *Police officers *Superhero School residents **Roan Kendels **Ashley **Hannah Macmillian |forces2=*1 NoHead Grandmaster **Mr. Stupid NoHead *Several NoHeads *Mr. Eradicating NoHead *Mrs. Eradicating NoHead *Mr. Dire NoHead II *Mr. Execrable NoHead *Mrs. Twisted NoHead *Nolan Giles *Two Imperial officers **Augustus Salt **Officer Thorno |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Hayden *Many students |casual2=*Mr. Execrable NoHead |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The attack on Superhero School was a battle of the First NoHead War that took place in the topmost tower of Superhero School in the evening of 1 June, 1995. It occurred by the design of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had ordered seven-year-old NoHead Bethany Donner to find a way to sneak other NoHeads into the school (which she did) and to assassinate Hayden, the school principal (which she could not do). As members of the Police Grand Army and the NoHeads battled, Mrs. Twisted NoHead killed Hayden. Afterwards, Mr. Stupid NoHead came in person and called for surrender, an offer which was accepted. The events had a great impact on the world. Under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s regime, attendance at Superhero School became mandatory since Mr. Stupid NoHead wanted all members of the population under his control. Prelude Bethany spent most of her first year at Superhero School mutating an oven in the kitchens in order to connect it with the one in Korxar and Gaals so that NoHeads could enter Superhero School. During periods of desperation, Bethany invented more conventional ways to kill Hayden. She possessed Madam Grubble, who in turn possessed Hayden into entering a cave; however, Hayden escaped with Bethany at the last moment. Bethany also made Grubble telekinetically strangle Hayden during a one on one conversation, but Hayden was knocked unconscious and Sanders was choked instead, though Sheriff Bladepoint was able to save him with a bezoar. Before leaving the station to join Joseph and Roxanne Waterston, Sheriff Bladepoint met the Mystic, who told him that he had heard someone expressing triumph. Thinking it strange, he and set out to save Superhero School from its fate. Back at Superhero School, the police kept watch on the corridors and the grounds as Bethany Donner went to the kitchens to let NoHeads into the school. The battle NoHeads enter Superhero School Upon arriving at the school, Sheriff Bladepoint ordered Professor to rouse students to help them patrol the corridor of the kitchens. Only Roan Kendels (and possibly Hannah Macmillian later on) answered the call. Ashley, Roan, and Joseph kept guard outside the kitchen. After being warned by Roan Kendels, Hayden had several police officers patrol the corridors and the grounds. Inside the kitchens, Bethany watched as NoHeads Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, Mr. Dire NoHead II, Officer Thorno, Mr. Execrable NoHead, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Nolan Giles, and Augustus Salt emerged from the oven. When Bethany saw that there were people watching the corridor, she used Invisibility Spray to prevent Joseph, Ashley, and Roan from seeing the NoHeads leaving the room, while somehow ensuring her own visibility as she led the NoHeads from the room. The students immediately alerted the police, and the battle began in the corridors of the upper floors. In order to catch Hayden’s attention, Mr. Execrable NoHead placed the NoHead Sign above the school, but after he returned to the battle, he was accidentally killed by fellow NoHead Nolan Giles, who was indiscriminately sending Death beams and all manner of unidentifiable beams flying all over the place. Florean Bode was sent to ask Toby Scott to join the battle. However, the Math professor was stunned by Mrs. Twisted NoHead, prompting Ashley, who saw Park pass out, to look after her. Death of Hayden When Sheriff Bladepoint returned to Superhero School, he was immediately apprised by the possessed Madam Grubble to the appearance of the NoHead Sign above the Clock Tower. They fought their way to the tower. When they reached the tower they were confronted atop the Clock Tower by Bethany Donner, and before Harry could reveal himself, Mrs. Twisted NoHead immobilized Bladepoint by encasing his entire body in ice. Simultaneously, Bethany disarmed Hayden, and admitted that she, Bethany, was behind a series of attacks on Hogwarts students, and that Mr. Stupid NoHead had ordered him to kill Dumbledore or Mr. Stupid NoHead would murder him and his family. Hayden revealed that he knew all along of Bethany’s mission, along with the failed attempts on his life, and that he allowed Bethany to remain at school to protect him from Mr. Stupid NoHead, then proceeded to offer Bethany the chance to change sides, and promised to hide Bethany and her parents where Mr. Stupid NoHead would never find them. Bethany could not bring herself to kill the headmaster, even after the arrival and encouragement of several NoHeads, who were smuggled into the school by Bethany, and had blocked the stairway behind them with a barrier. When she proved unable, Augustus Salt attempted to kill Hayden in his own way, but was told off by Mr. Crooked NoHead. Bethany was not able to complete his task, and Mrs. Twisted NoHead — who had been fighting her way there — arrived through the barrier upon Stunning an armed student. Mrs. Twisted NoHead declared Hayden would die, and then cast a Blasting Beam in his direction and it struck the ground in front of him; the force of the explosion slammed Hayden into a wall and made him lose his grip on his sword. Hayden’s following Stun beam missed, and struck Bladepoint, knocking him down the stairwell but simultaneously freeing him of the ice. Hayden hurled his sword at the NoHead, but she blocked and Hayden summoned his weapon. After deflecting another telekinetically propelled object, Twisted then cast a Death beam which struck Hayden in the chest killing instantly and ending the life of one of the greatest mutants of all time. After Hayden’s corpse plummeted down the tower under the light of the NoHead Sign, Mrs. Twisted NoHead dragged Bethany by the collar, ordered the rest of the NoHeads to immediately flee the tower, and went downstairs to order the fighters there to follow. This was all done under the pretense that Mr. Stupid NoHead would arrive soon. In an enraged desire for revenge, Bladepoint, who was forced to watch the entire spectacle from the bottom of the stairs, immediately set off to pursue Mrs. Twisted NoHead, freezing Mr. Crooked NoHead with another sheet of ice in order to get a clear way down the stairs. Pursuit After incapacitating Mr. Crooked NoHead, who was the last remaining NoHead in the tower, Sheriff Bladepoint tore after Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Just as he entered the school, Bladepoint found himself in the midst of a full-scale battle, as police officers and students were still fighting the fleeing NoHeads. Bladepoint saw the dead body of Mr. Execrable NoHead, as well as a severely wounded Saul Cameron, who had been brutally attacked by the cannibalistic Augustus Salt, on the floor. As Bladepoint rid himself of Salt, he saw Roxanne dueling Mr. Eradicating NoHead, and Mara Bode trying to contain Giles, who was still causing great damage. Bladepoint dispatched Mr. Eradicating NoHead with an telekinetic repulse while Professor Miranda Butterfield dealt similarly with his sister, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. All of the NoHeads, however, began to retreat on Mrs. Twisted NoHead’s orders before Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived to reinforce Superhero School. Knowing that Mrs. Twisted NoHead had escaped the fighting unscathed, Bladepoint cut through the school’s secret passages to catch up. Before leaving the school, Nolan Giles telekinetically shattered every window in the Hall and extinguished the electric lights. Meanwhile, Mrs. Twisted NoHead blew an officer away from the Entrance Hall. Harry reached the Entrance Hall just in time to be accosted by Hannah Macmillan and a number of other students, two of whom were knocked aside as Bladepoint charged on after Mrs. Twisted NoHead. In the grounds, Ruby Wright tried to stop the gathering NoHeads. As Bladepoint stormed across the grounds, he was attacked from behind as he was trying to attack Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Rolling over, Bladepoint reached behind him and telekinetically knocked over both NoHead siblings. Once Bethany reached the gates and Disapparated, and the other NoHeads curiously assembled at the front, Bladepoint confronted Mrs. Twisted NoHead. He tried to use a myriad of sword methods as well as numerous Dark side powers against her, but Mrs. Twisted NoHead repelled all of them. Twisted cast a Stun beam upon Bladepoint which hit him like a whip to the face knocking him to the ground. Arrival of Mr. Stupid NoHead Just then, Mr. Stupid NoHead Apparated in front of the other NoHeads, and the open ground, wearing Nagatha around his shoulders whilst acknowledging his victorious followers as Sheriff Bladepoint looked on. Deaformas were patrolling the outer trees. Mr. Stupid NoHead, his voice electronically magnified, announced that Hayden was dead and that he was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself. He told the defenders of Superhero School that his NoHeads outnumbered them and their Principal was finished. Calling for no more war, Mr. Stupid NoHead threatened that anyone who continued to resist would be killed, but that those who came out and knelt before him would be spared. Mr. Stupid NoHead strode in front of the procession, followed by Augustus Salt carrying Hayden’s dead body. Ruby Wright continued to sob, and the NoHeads began chanting gleefully. The NoHeads came to a halt. Professor Butterfield screamed, another man laughing nearby, and he knew it was Mr. Crooked NoHead glorying in Butterfield’s despair. The open doorway filled with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face the NoHeads and see the truth of Hayden’s death for himself. Standing a little in front of Hayden, Mr. Stupid NoHead was stroking Nagatha’s head with a single white finger. Suddenly, the survivors began screaming and yelling abuse at the NoHeads until Mr. Stupid NoHead cried for silence and with a bang and flash of bright light, silence was forced upon them all. Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered Hayden to be lowered down and set at his feet, and he lied once more to the survivors that Hayden was killed when trying to sneak out of the school grounds, but he was interrupted by a scuffle and a shout, then a bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain. Sheriff Bladepoint saw that someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Mr. Stupid NoHead, but hit the ground, disarmed, and Mr. Stupid NoHead laughed as he threw the challenger’s sword aside. Mr. Stupid NoHead asked the crowd who had stepped forth to show what happened to people who continued to fight when the battle was lost. Laughing delightedly, Mr. Crooked NoHead answered that it was Antonio McSnake. Mr. Stupid NoHead turned back to Antonio, who was disarmed and unprotected and standing between the survivors and NoHeads. When Mr. Stupid NoHead offered Antonio, who was pure-blood and showed courage, a place in the ranks of the NoHeads, Antonio complied and walked into the gathered NoHeads, after which Mr. Stupid NoHead answered in a dangerous, silky voice that the school was doomed and they had no choice but to submit. To Bladepoint’s horror, several students began kneeling in submission, then more and more. Mr. Stupid NoHead announced that Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were now the Deputy Heads, along with Miranda Butterfield, the first Professor to bow down to the new Emperor. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead ordered the students and teachers inside, where she and her brother would tell them how to proceed. Meanwhile, the rest of the NoHeads Disapparated beyond the gates. Aftermath Back at the police station, Sheriff Bladepoint realized that most of the police were unharmed. Saul Cameron, however, was left horribly scarred by Augustus Salt’s attack. Because the savage was not transformed when he brutalized Saul, his victim only retained mild symptoms. The battle and Hayden’s death had a great impact on the world. It showed that there was now no safe place from the NoHeads, as they had entered the school, much less they were allowed entrance by a student. Under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s regime, attendance at Superhero School became mandatory since Mr. Stupid NoHead wanted all members of the population under his control, and a way to weed out Fobble-borns. Students were required to prove blood status, and any Fobble-born children were sent to court and then to Beta Prison. Mrs. Twisted NoHead was appointed Headmistress, though she faced fierce opposition from Miranda Butterfield and other professors, as well as the members of Roan's Resistance. The newly formed organization of students encouraged rebellion, saved students from detention, and eventually stopped attending classes and took up residence in the Fencing basement. Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were also there at the school, with “Professor Eradicating” teaching Defense Against Darkness, though in reality he taught Darkness. There were many favored students, such as Antonio McSnake and Bethany Donner, who were encouraged to practice lightning on rule-breakers. His sister, “Professor Eradication”, took over the now mandatory Muggle Studies, though the course became a brainwashing of the superiority of mutant-kind over Fobbles. Behind the scenes According to D. Isaac Thomas, the battle was left out of the book because, due to there being another battle at Superhero School later in the book, he were trying to avoid repetition. The battle is elaborated, however, in an upcoming graphic novelization and on , we consider this explanation canonical. Hannah Macmillan might have participated, since in the book she talked with Sheriff Bladepoint. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Attack on Superhero School Category:Battles of the First NoHead War